The present disclosure relates to electronic circuits, and more particularly to a bandpass filter used in such filters.
Capacitors are widely used in electronic circuits to store charges and achieve the desired electrical functionality. For example, capacitors are used in filters to filter out frequencies that fall outside a desired range. As is well known, a capacitor includes two conductive plates separated from one another by a dielectric layer.
FIG. 1 is a top view of a conventional capacitor 10, commonly referred to as an interdigitated capacitor. Metal lines 12 and 14 form the plates of capacitor 10. Capacitor 10 is shown as having a height h and a length l. The width of metal lines 12, 14 is shown as being equal to w. The spacing between these metal lines is shown as being equal to g. Conventional capacitors, such as capacitor 10, consume a relatively large substrate area when used to form a bandpass filter operating at a radio frequency (RF).